


Damsel In Distress

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Fluff, Lunyx Week, lunyx, reversed roles, switch up, who's the real hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: For once he’s not the hero and she’s not the damsel in distress.





	Damsel In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 Lunyx Week  
> Prompt: Let’s Switch

Nyx’s face stung as the Nif soldier landed that punch on his face.  He felt more blood spilling from his head and nose as well as tasted it in his mouth.  “I’ll ask you one last time, glaive.  How do we access the crystal?”

Rather than answer, Nyx spat the blood in his mouth onto the Nif’s face.  The Nif angrily wiped away the blood and backhanded Nyx causing him to roughly pull a bit on the rope restraining him to the chair.  Nyx groaned in pain but said nothing more.  One of the other Nif soldiers leaning against the wall walked forward.  “This one’s not gonna talk.  Let’s just save him for the boss.  He’s better at breaking them.”

Both soldiers looked at Nyx.  His face was covered in blood and bruises but his glare underneath could still be seen and it chilled the Nifs.  “Nah.  Let’s just get rid of him.  He’s clearly useless.”

Somehow when Nyx pictured his death, it always involved a blaze of glory.  Or if he was being completely honest with himself, a nice warm bed with the woman he loved by his side at their old age.  Either way, he didn’t picture his death to be in a Niflheim prison cell after being tortured for information.  But there was nothing he could do at this point.  They had taken his kukris and com from him.  He didn’t know if anyone from the glaive would be able to locate him.  And he was exhausted.  He’d never be able to fight his way out of this.  So rather than overthink his inevitable death, Nyx closed his eyes as he felt the cold barrel of the gun placed on his forehead.

A gunshot sounded, but to his surprise it wasn’t from the gun that was placed on his head.  Nyx opened his eyes to see the Nif soldier that once held a gun to his head now on the floor bleeding out.  Nyx watched wide eyed as a masked Kingsglaive soldier fought and killed the second Nif soldier with a pair of kukris.

Nyx could tell by the uniform alone that it was a female glaive.  His first thought was “wow, Crowe came for him.”  He honestly didn’t think anyone would find him...or be given permission to find him.  His second thought was that he wasn’t so sure it was Crowe after all.  His savior, while skilled enough to kill his two tormentors, didn’t have the finesse of a glaive trained for as long as he and Crowe had been.

He didn’t have much time to think on it before the glaive came up to him and cut the ropes binding his wrists to the chair.  As he was freed, he rubbed his wrists soothingly only for the female glaive to unexpectedly wrap her arms around his neck.  Before he could even ask, let alone register what was going on, he felt soft lips on top of his own.  It took him only a second to realize these lips were familiar and so he closed his eyes and fell into the kiss.  Without breaking the kiss, Nyx lifted his hand and pulled the mask off of her.  “Luna…” he said as they finally broke apart.

Luna smiled that radiant smile of hers as she looked at him.  He was bloodied and bruised but she had never seen a better sight.  She was relieved to have found him.  Before she could even say anything, the worry was back on his face.  “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”  She replied back cheekily.  “Saving you of course.  You’re not the only one who can be a hero.”

He was still confused.  “But  _ why? _  And  _ how _ ?  How did you get authorization to find me?”

Luna shook her head.  “Well...I didn’t exactly get authorization to do anything…”

The worry in him only increased.  “Then how the hell did you get here?!”  He yelled frantically.  He’d never forgive himself if she died trying to find him.

“Well considering you were captured making sure your friends wouldn’t, they were more than happy to assist me in your rescue.  With or without permission from Drautos or the King.  They’re actually waiting for us right now so we should probably get a move on before anyone knows what transpired here.”

Nyx looked at her incredulously but nodded as he tried to lift his body up.  She was at his side immediately, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and supporting him under his armpit.  “You know there’s something sexy about seeing you in glaive uniform.”  He said with a sly grin as they made their way out.

She replied back just as playfully.  “Well perhaps you should get used to it.  I can see now why you enjoy being the hero so much.  I might have to join the Kingsglaive as well.”

“On second thought, maybe you should just stick to being the princess and leave the hero business to me.”

She turned her head to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.  “I quite like this version better.”

What she wouldn’t tell him was that she loved when he played the hero to her because it made her feel so safe.

What he wouldn’t tell  _ her _ was that it was kind’ve nice getting saved for once rather than doing the saving.

Maybe he’d take her up on that offer and let her be the hero more often.


End file.
